nunyons_bibliothecafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
A passage from Rutger 's Journal We've traveled through the portal - quite a journey. I had a strange vision battling a hydra, and awoke in a pool of "water", with some new boots. Perhaps Io had a hand in this? The portal dropped us in some form of Elven prison, we have freed a dwarven paladin by the name of Ravel. Who has been imprisoned here with Archor. These elves seem to have taken on the aspect of wolves, growing claws and fangs as we attacked. Subduing one of them didn't help, he was willing to die for his cause. So we bound him and let him live. Perhaps his punishment for losing Ravel will be worse than what we had time for. We tidied up the scene of the fight and went exploring down a dark tunnel to find more of the blood drinking flying beasts we encountered before we entered the Feywild, I breathed over them and 4 melted in the air before me, dispatching with another with ease some huge living goo tried to engulf me within it. Ravel teleported the ooze and freed us from within it and we chopped at it until it fell to pieces. A passage from Ignatief 's journal : A passage from Tevoth 's journal : A passage from Jakar 's journal : A passage from Archor's journal :''I know not now how many days it has been but another dwarf has been captured, I think his name is Ravel. '' A passage from Ravel's journal : I'm not sure if this is Tuesday anymore. Definitely doesn't feel like a Tuesday. Maybe. Could be Wednesday. What I am more certain of is that the day started off with me with a sore head, hungry and covered in a weighty amount of poo. Not, however, as much poo as the poor devil I was sharing a cage with. A fair league along the Mainway (Far East of Midweld by my reckoning) I was heading for Varpas. Then the trouble starts. Elves. I usually get on with Elves but not this lot. A few questions about why they had the bedraggled bugger with them in chains and some trigger happy pointy ears had me out cold from behind. Pretty sure that one’s dead now but my fellow beardsman and cell mate, Archor, was still kicking. Just. Bandaged what he had left to bandage before they dragged him off somewhere else. Stupid cultists. Nice bear rugs though. Archor was covered in cuts and archaic writings he was. Looked like elfish script but I know the blood gods work when I see it. He muttered a little about Veloth and a spear. If they don’t give me the same face-lift they gave him I’m sure I’ll be hearing more about that. I’m here for a reason of course. Avandra doesn’t like jailers at the best of times and this lot reek of the worst. Just as well some well-heeled ruffians came to visit. Seem adventuring types and they certainly took apart my captors quick enough (with a little help from my good naked self of course). Can’t keep a free dwarf caged for long! Even after asking most politely the one shape-shifting fashion victim we didn’t relieve of their life force wouldn’t talk. So I’m still not much enlightened to the scope of our predicament. And naturally my saviours weren’t here for me but for Archor. None the less I saddled up and joined them in going to kick some heathen arse. Of course we haven’t found any more heathens yet just their damned pet jelly cubes, explosive skeleton’s and blood sucking tunnel moths. Glad I packed my hammer. At least I’ve managed to find a nice bear-skin cape - If now somewhat singed. Never seen a dragon man before…that breathes acid. The things I’m learning.